The Bridge Between Two worlds
by Smiley Cassie
Summary: What if your trapped in a place where you don't want to be? What if you tried to escape? What if someone stopped you? What if you planned on escaping again but things changed?What if you fell in love with this someone? Would you chose love or freedom? R


_**The Bridge Between Two Worlds**_

_Chapter 1 : Escape to freedom_

" Lady Isabella!"

" Lady Isabella! "

I hurried and ran towards Pleasure Gardens. This was the only way I would be able to escape from my maid, Jensine. No maids or servants were allowed here and I was thankful for that.

I quickly ran down the empty hall and made my way to the the beautiful gardens.

There were four separate ones that joined in the middle of all of them. It was meant for lovers to be at peace but was only used like that when there was a ball. Unfortunately there happened to be a ball tonight so I wouldn't be here alone. I was planning on escaping to the city tonight but there were to much people arriving to the ball that some royal fool might recognize me.

I sighed and sat on an empty bench and watched the birds flutter by.

The Pleasure Gardens were so breath takingly beautiful. Flowers were everywhere and the was only a narrow stoned path that could lead you through. Benches popped out here and there but the most beautiful spot in the whole garden was the middle. I've never been there but I heard it was magnificent. My mother told me there was a pond with ducks swimming in it and with birds chirping happily there. " Tree's surround the whole area and blue rose bushes cover the outside of the pond." She said.

I wanted so badly to see it but the Pleasure Gardens was not only a love spot but also a maze and you could get lost in it very easily. But I was determined to find it sooner or later.

I live in one of four kingdoms.

There's the Earth kingdom, the Fire kingdom, the water kingdom and the Air kingdom.

Citizens of each kingdom have different powers and some don't have powers at all.

Earth kingdom citizens control earth's rock and vegetation. Fire kingdom citizens control fire and get energy from the sun. Water kingdom citizens control water and get there energy from the moon. Air kingdom citizens control air.

I happen to be the Kings daughter to the Earth kingdom. I have the ability to control the plants, rocks, dirt or anything else earth like. I'm at the masters level of my ability and considering that I'm only 17 (almost eighteen) my level of knowledge is exquisite.

I lifted my hand up in front of me and the little flower across the pathway stood up straighter. I lifted my hand up higher and the flower grew taller by two inches. I lowered it back down to it's original size and stood up to wander further into into the gardens.

My kingdom was the second largest one right below the Fire kingdom. Rumor had it that they have an underground city which is why there bigger. Sure we had tunnels and secret locations under our whole kingdom but a whole city under ground is absurd. But it might not be true.

The water kingdom lived in the north and south pole. Both were covered in ice so they claimed the land.

The Air kingdom owned a small chunk of land but they actually lived in temples in the sky. I've always wanted to visit the Air kingdom but never had the chance too. My friends Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale were the daughter and son of the emperor. They had the amazing powers to control the air and I was so impressed when they showed me. I was about eight and didn't have my power. So when they showed me I was ecstatic and a little jealous.

I have friends in the other kingdoms as well.

In the Water kingdom Alice was also royal, her father being the lord of both of the north and south poles. Every once in a while she visited and she has a love of shopping. I shuddered as I remembered our last trip to the poofy dress store. I still haven't worn one gown that came from there.

Emmett was the next ruler to the Fire kingdom. There country lived close to ours so he'd visit at least once a month. But of course he had to bring that brother of his. Edward. He was a little strange around me. I couldn't describe it. It was like he was protecting me from something. When he's here he won't let me out of his sight. It's really irritating too. Almost every woman that sees him ogles at him and he has the biggest ego you could ever find in a person. I grimaced remembering that the Cullen brothers were coming tonight for the ball.

So were Mary Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Hale.

I was hoping I wouldn't see them. I had to escape and if they found out they would stop me. I sighed and walked back to the palace.

In the hall there was no sign of my crazy maid, Jensine, so I walked on, hoping she wouldn't spot me. People were already arriving for the ball! They were at least six hours early. The ball would last till one, an hour after my birthday.

I would be turning eighteen and that means I would need to get betrothed soon. I groaned and walked back to my corridors to have some time alone.

My corridor was huge and consisted of three large rooms. One was the room I slept in. The walls were painted a pale but somehow bright yellow and matched with my huge white bed. The windows faced the Pleasure Gardens but I still couldn't spot the middle of it. White curtains hung on the sides of them and next to the windows I had a comfortable yellow couch.

I plopped down on one of them and closed my eyes.

The other room was my closet and bathing room and the last was my own personal library. I loved that room. Most of the books in there I've already read but I just loved that room. I was going to miss that room so much.

I opened one eye and realized that I was alone.

I hurried and ran to my other room and packed some clothes into my knapsack. I put my hairbrush in there and tied it back up then hid it on the side of my bed. That should be good. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. My eyes closed unwillingly and I felt unconsciousness taking over me.

-'--

My eyes slowly drifted open and I looked around me.

I was expecting my maid to be here nagging at me and opening the curtains but the curtains were still open revealing the sun setting.

Dammit! I planned on escaping before sunset.

I quickly walked to my closet and change into a white simple gown. I grabbed a sweater and threw it on walking back into the room. My knapsack was still beside my bed and I picked it up and put the sleeves around my shoulders.

I was three stories high up in the palace. But I also had a balcony in my library room. I hurriedly opened the door and made my way out to the balcony. Vines grew on the side of the rail and I smiled.

Can escaping be so easy?

I closed my eyes and held out both my hands in front of me. I ordered the vines to grow longer and to wrap around me. Soon enough I felt the vines wrapping around me. I've never tried this before but it should work. I lifted my hands up higher and my feet left the ground. Soon I was up in the air over the railing of the balcony and then I lowered my hand slightly. The vine lowered to about a foot. I lowered my hand some more and so did the vines.

My feet finally hit the ground and I returned the vines to there rightful place.

I looked around to make sure no guards were around. I knew the front would be filled with people getting in through the main gate so I couldn't sneak out that way. I spotted the forest that would lead to the front gate and ran towards it.

Tall old trees surrounded me and I felt stupid for wearing white. If I wasn't careful I could be easily detected. I cursed under my breath and kept running through the forest. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I was able to see every branch and stump in my mind and command it to move before it met my fragile skin.

I saw the white stone that separated the Palace grounds from the city and sighed in relief. By now it was dark and I was sweaty. I took a small break, trying to catch my breath.

I looked at the stone and noticed it was mad out of earth. Most of our structures were made of materials we couldn't easily destroy.

I had to be quiet though. Or else someone would here me.

I raised my hands and put them together side by side. I looked at the piece of rock in my way then took a deep breath. I separated my hands in one swift movement and heard the sound of rocks moving. The stone now had a human sized slab I could get through and I smiled happily as I walked silently through it.

I sealed it back up and turned around to meet the forest that was on the other side of the wall. I ran through and made it to the end of the forest. Hiding in the shadows of the trees I took one long breath and let it out.

I was sure no one would recognize me. They haven't seen the princess yet and wasn't supposed to until she was betrothed. No one was looking near me so gulped another breath of air and took a step towards my freedom.**( A/N : I was gonna stop here;])**

Every one didn't turn there heads at me and noticed that I just walked out of the forest. I smiled and squeezed through the large crowds of people trying to make it home. I've never been out of the palace and I stared at all the lights and the buildings with signs on them. Someone was doing a trick on the side of a building. A small crowd gathered around him and I couldn't help but join them. This place was so amazing. The buildings were tall and there were horses with carriages, no doubt riding the royal people to my ball.

I turned my attention back to the man who was doing tricks in the air. I oo'd and awed at how amazing this man was. When he was done people tossed coins at him and cheered.

I felt a tug on my dress and gulped.

I looked down slowly, ready to fight if I had to, and saw a small girl. Her hair was black and cut short. She reminded me of Alice.

" Your dress is so exquisite. Where did you get it?" She asked.

I thought for a moment and decided to tell her I got it from a little boutique in the Water kingdom.

She smiled. " Your a very beautiful girl," She said. I smiled down at her. She was so adorable and small.

" And your a very charming girl." I told her.

Was she here alone? Where washer mother?

Just then a woman walked up to her.

" Melanie, Don't ever walk off by yourself. You almost gave me a heart attack!," I was guessing this was her mother and I waved goodbye to her while her mother lectured her about walking off by herself.

I smiled remembering my mother giving me a lecture like that.

I walked with the crowds to who knows where and almost ripped when someone bumped into me.

I saw another carriage descending down the road. By the looks of it was a Fire kingdom carriage. The little window was open and my eyes met green piercing ones.

My mouth hung open and I stood there like an utter idiot. The carriage stopped abruptly and I finally was let loose of the spell of being caught.

A figure was getting off the carriage and now I knew I was going to get caught. I spun around and ran for it. I yelled apologies to people I knocked into but never stopped for one second.

I knew that either Edward or Emmett were chasing me but it was most likely Edward. I shoved through some more poor citizens but never stopped.

I couldn't stop. I wanted to escape. I needed too. I hated my life and wanted a new one where I could rome free and do whatever I wanted.

I glanced behind me and saw no one chasing me.

What?!

I slowed to a walk and walked right into someone.

" Oh I'm so sorry." I looked up and gasped.

Piercing green eyes glared down into my brown innocent eyes.

" Oh you better be sorry," His velvet voice hissed. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a vacant alley way.

The shadows of the walls scared me and so did Edward. He dragged me down the alley way until we were at a dead end.

He pushed me up against the wall and trapped me there. One of his hands were right next to my head and the other nest to my waist.

I didn't bother looking up at him and kept my head down.

" Bella, What the hell are you doing out here?!" He yelled. His voice hung in the air and bounced off the walls. I didn't answer him and just kept my head down.

" Bella answer me! Your not supposed to be outside the palace walls. You could have gotten hurt!" His hand cupped my chin and he forced me to look up at him.

I closed my eyes before I could see his angry ones. Edward has never been angry at me and I was a little afraid of him. I kept my eyes closed for the next five silent minutes.

I heard him sigh and let go of me. Could I escape from him?

I opened my eyes and looked down the alley where the entrance of it was. It was to far away.

I sighed and looked up at Edward.

He was watching me intently, I'm guessing to try and figure out why I was escaping. " Bella what were you thinking?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him. I wanted to just leave and never come back. I thought of ways of getting out of his grasp. Maybe I can trap him here.

I looked at the walls and frowned realizing the weren't made out of earth. " Look Edward I'm not telling you what happened. Let's just go back." I could always try again.

" No Bella. Your going to tell me why you were trying to escape." He pressed me up against the wall again. He made me look him in the eyes and I noticed that his eyes were not the same green. It looked like there were little flecks of red in them. He also had bags under them to and they were very black.

" Are you okay?" I asked tracing the bags under his eyes. He closed his eyes while my fingers lightly traced under his eyes. He breathed in deeply and I smiled. I always could calm him down.

" We should head back," He murmured.

-'---

I looked back over my shoulder as I walked through the stone wall while Edward held onto my hand. I promised myself that I would make it out of here and that I would be free.

* * *

**A/N: Wow that took a long time to write. Hope you enjoy. And if you confused about anything PM so I can explain it too you:)**

**I had this story stuck in my head for a while and I'm so glad I wrote it out.**

**Read and review plz??**

**-Smiley Cassie:)  
**

* * *


End file.
